


Poster Girl

by 107thInfantry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Claire Novak, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Claire Novak-centric, Hunter Claire Novak, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sassy Claire Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: On her 21st birthday, Claire Novak goes to a hunter bar as far away from home as possible... and everybody still recognizes her. Apparently Cas thought putting magic posters of her in every single hunters establishment was the best way of ensuring she waited until she was legal to drink. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Poster Girl

Claire’s walked into a hunters bar for the first time on her twenty first birthday. Sam, Dean, and Cas had all been adamant she waited. They couldn’t stop her in regular bars, but they insisted they had methods in the hunter community. Now, she was ready. She’d travelled as far as she could away from home base for this. Claire let down her hair and uncovered the knife on her hip. Taking a breath, she opened the door.

Were bars supposed to be this quiet? The place was dim but homey. Thirty people armed to the teeth looked at her for a moment.

“Oh my god! Jim, it’s poster girl!” one of them finally said.

What?

Then she saw a giant poster tacked to the all. Somehow, a life size picture of 18 year old her labeled “under 21 until January 31, 2019” was staring back at her.

“Happy Birthday, poster girl!” a ruggedly handsome guy in the back called out. Chatter broke out amongst the groups again.

Oh my god. This was the method Cas had been talking about. How mortifying.

The bartender looked at her. She was older and more mature than the rough crowd. “Hold up, everyone.” The room quieted to whispers. “She’s not exempt from the question.” Everyone looked at Claire expectantly. “How do you kill a vampire, girl? Stab it with a knife or shoot it with a gun?”

“Either.”

The room became deathly silent. Hands went to weapons. 

“Girl, you better be playing with us. I’ll give you one more chance. How do you kill a vamp?”

Claire stared at her fiercely. “Shoot it with the right gun, stab it with the right knife... or chop it’s head off, of course.”

“Funny. If weapons like that existed, we’d be using them.”

“The Colt can kill anything and an angle blade will do the trick on vamps.”

“Come on. You didn’t expect her to be normal,” one of the hunters chimed in. “Let her have a drink.”

“Fine,” said the bartender. “So, kid, how’d your face get in every single hunter establishment in the United States? It happened overnight the day of your eighteenth birthday. Really freaked some of us out.”

Claire took a seat on an empty stool. She tried to ignore the entire bar eves dropping. “A really overprotective father.”

“One who can teleport?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“I’m adopted. Kind of. Anyhow, you could have just taken it down.”

A man threw a peanut at the poster in response. It fizzled to dust. 

“Oh. I might be wrong about which dad, then. On second thought, they all probably worked together to do it.”

A beer was pushed into Claire’s hand. She sipped it. 

“So, what’s your name, then? We’ve been calling you poster girl for years.”

“Claire Novak.”

“Welcome to the hunter community, Claire.” 

“Thanks”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! It’s always been a head cannon of mine that Claire is continually messed with by Cas and the Winchesters.


End file.
